


Little Things #49

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [49]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Cuddling with Mark





	Little Things #49

You’re glad you didn’t listen to him complain about the size of bed you bought for your shared house. If it’s as he suggested, you wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth you badly need right now, with the rain pouring heavily outside. It’s the best time to stay lying all day, not minding the world outside. Especially if you have someone as gorgeous as Mark Tuan when you look on your bedside.

You’re facing each other; your head resting on his arms like he insisted. You fit perfectly on the crook of his neck, and a mere sniff can give you the best natural scent. If you look up, you can see his unfair features, his long lashes, his slightly crooked—but still perfect—nose, elegant facial structure, and don’t forget the lips that take you places. That’s your favourite.

Aside from the aesthetic, you also appreciate how sleeping next to him feels like home. Your limbs are tangled in a comfortable way, as if you’re a mess made on purpose. His body heat is enough to stop the shivers you could’ve gotten because of the weather.

Oh look, he’s smiling. He’s biting his lower lip to hide it but you’ve already caught up.

“How long have you been awake?” you ask, dropping a kiss on his chin.

His eyes open to look at you in adoration. “Long enough to realise you’re a creep.”

You pinch his side, making him giggle. Oh, his giggles. Is there anything more adorable? He snuggles closer to you, his chin now resting on top of your head. Your arms wrap around his torso. “We should stay like this forever.”

He starts playing with your hair, making you sleepy. “If only we can. But yeah, let’s just stay like this for now.”

You hope  _now_ doesn’t end.


End file.
